Broken
by OctaviaKnight
Summary: Justin's little sister Octavia has been bullied all her life She's never been in a real relationship. She's never had a guy like her before. That's until James Maslow decides to come with Justin and the others to spend a week at Justin's with his parents and sister. What happens when James starts to fall for Octavia? What happens when Octavia falls for James? Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

(Can We Just Pretend That Justin Bieber Is A Part Of Big Time Rush? XD)

James' P.O.V:

"So, are you guys sure you want to come spend a week with me?" Justin asked. I nodded and so did the others.

"Dude, we're sure. It'll be fine." I reassured him patting him on the back.

"Okay, well we're here." He said hesitantly. We got off our private jet and walked straight towards the limo that's waiting. We got in and were off to Los Angeles. I closed my eyes as the guys started talking and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" I heard a voice yell. I jumped and fell out of the car and landed on the concrete. "What a smart fella."

"Thanks ." I groaned.

"You're welcome." He smiled and held his hand out and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded. As the guys finished recovering from laughing we walked inside his house. We walked into the kitchen where his Mom was and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen before. I think that's his sister. smiled at us and told us to sit down.

"You boys made it just in time. We were just about to eat dinner." She said to us then looked at the beautiful girl beside her. "Can you get five more plates Octavia?" The girl I think named Octavia nodded and got down five plates and set them down on the counter.

"So I've already made the sleeping arrangements." announced. "I put Logan and Justin in Justin's room. Kendall and Carlos in the guest room and I asked Tavia and she said it would be okay if James was with her. I picked him because he wouldn't with her." She looked at Logan. "Or irritate her." She looked at Carlos. "Or wouldn't eat all her food." She looked at Kendall. They all grinned and gave thumbs up. Justin and shook their heads. "And by the way, this is Octavia, Tavia for short. Tavia these are the boys." The girl with the cherry red hair and glasses smiled at us. I swear I melted right then and there. Her smile is beautiful. Like her. I wish I could do something about it. But I'm with Halston. "Tavia how about you show James your room so he can put his stuff down." Octavia nodded. She told me to follow her and I did as I was told. We walked upstairs and entered her room.

"Nice room." I said as I set my stuff down by the door."

"Thanks," She said in a whisper. I could see a bruise on her arm which her shirt wasn't covering. She looked where I was looking and immediately covered it with her hand. I smiled with sympathy.

"I know how it feels." I whispered.

"No you don't. You only get cyber-bullied. I get every kind-of way." She said emotionless.

"That's not true. I get bullied in school too." I said.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Wanna tour of the house?" She said a little higher. I smiled at how she tried to brighten herself. I nodded.

"I'd love one," She smiled. So she showed me Justin's room where him and Logan were dancing and unpacking. Then she showed me the guest bedroom where Carlos and Kendall were fighting over who gets the right side of the bed. I swear these boys are not my friends. She then showed me the media room. I had to admit, it was awesome. Then she showed me her personal room. She said it's where she goes to relieve herself from stress. It was a dance studio. I found it amazing that she dances to get rid of stress.

"You good at it?" I asked. She probably is.

"A little," She shrugged.

"Can I see some moves?" I asked again. She nodded. She turned on her IPod and go to the song 'Clique'. I turned it on and she started dancing. She was pretty good. I could never in my dreams dance like that. She turned to me once she was done.

"That was... phenomenal!" I smiled. She smiled and whispered a 'Thanks'.

"I didn't really know if I was all that good or not. Thanks for telling me." I nodded.

"No problem. When you're that good, someone has to say something," She smiled. I think I've already fallen for this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Octavia's POV

I rolled out of bed careful not to wake James up and walked to my closet. As I got my clothes out I heard him stir in his sleep. I got my clothes and carefully tip-toed into my bathroom. I took a quick shower, got dressed, put my glasses on and walked out grabbing my black smiley face beanie, slipped it on my head, grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. Justin and the others were already awake as were my parents. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured a glass as Carlos came up to me and watched me pour it into the glass. I looked at him oddly then shrugged it off grabbing a granola bar and walking out the door yelling bye to everybody and walking to school.

I walked into the big double doors of my school and was immediately hit with insults.

"Well isn't it Justin Bieber's little whore of a sister." The popular girl Mia said. I tightened my grip on my backpack and walked straight to my locker. I got out my books for my first class and right after I closed it I was slammed against it. Hard.

"Listen, you never really belonged in this world. Your parents have never liked you. And neither has Justin. So why do you still want to live?" Mia said. I sucked in a sharp breath and closed my eyes. "Don't have a reason? I don't either." She said and pushed me down on the floor. She stepped on my stomach with her stilettos and I let out a scream. She laughed as I curled up into a ball and walked away. I tried breathing but it didn't work. I ran to the nurses office and she checked me out. She told me I'd have to go home and let my parents take me to the doctors. I called my parents and they said they'd get someone to come get me. I pulled up my shirt as I sat outside and saw a huge bruise. Big blue and purple. I looked closer and found something small stuck to me. I pulled it out only to realize it was a piece of glass. I bit my lip and put my hand on the spot where it was bleeding and winced. I let go of my shirt as I let it fall back down and looked around. I saw Mia walking up to me.

"Oh does little bitch want to go home?" She said while her little 'friends' laughed. I didn't talk. I never have talked in school. She sighed with a smile. "You'll never believe what happened to me today." She said. Her friend gave her a smoothie and she smiled at me. She placed it over my head and tipped it making it spill all over me. I gasped. "Some dumbfuck stole my smoothie," She whispered. Her and her 'friends' laughed and walked away. It got all over my shirt and I hate this. I loved this shirt. I can't believe she'd do this to me.

James' POV

"I don't wanna clean!" Carlos whined as me and the guys were cleaning the house for and .

"Los just do it," Justin said.

"How come James doesn't have to?" He asked.

"'Cause James already cleaned his part, you lot haven't," Justin said.

"Ugh! Fine." He said and started cleaning. Justin's phone started to ring on the counter and he told me to answer it. I picked it up and said hello.

"James? James it's Pattie. I need you to go pick up Tavia for me. It seems she's been in some trouble at school."

"Sure, I'll go pick her up. No problem."

"Thank you James. Bye,"

"Bye ."

I hung up the phone and told Justin I was going to get his sister 'cause she got in trouble. I got to the school to see her crying with stuff all over her. I jumped out of my car and ran up to her. She looked at me and continued crying. I took off my flannel over shirt and sat down beside her, holding her close. After she calmed down a little I stood myself and her up.

"Here. Take that off and put this on." I said holding my flannel shirt out to her. She shook her head no. "Please?"

"Fine. She whispered and took off her shirt leaving her in a gray bra. I swallowed hard and tried not to stare but I couldn't help it. They were- "Do you need anything James?" She said taking the flannel from me and putting it on and buttoning it up. She's wearing my shirt!

"Uh, um, uh, n-n-n-no." I stuttered and bit my lip. "That bruise and cut, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah, can you just take me home now?" She asked. I nodded and opened the door for her and closed it after she got in. I ran to the drivers side and got in myself. I started the engine and drove home. I still can't believe she's actually wearing my shirt. We pulled up into the driveway and got out.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said to her as we walked up to the door.

"It's fine." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

James' POV

"Octavia are you okay?" I asked about yesterday as I walked into her room.

"No." She cried into her pillow.

"Hey, it's a Saturday and I have nothing to do. You wanna hang out? Do you wanna go somewhere and do something?" I asked.

"I guess." She said and sat up.

"Yay! Come on. Let's go get some lunch first yeah?" I said.

"Sure. But I just wanna be with you right now. Your the only one that knows about what happened exactly yesterday." She said, I nodded.

"Where to Ma'lady?" I asked. She giggled. That just makes me love her more. I can't stand the cute things she does. And that's almost everything she does.

"McDonald's." She said. I nodded and wrapped my arm around her arm and walked out the door. "We're walking today."

"Sir yes Sir," She saluted me. I laughed as she giggled. We walked and walked until we finally found McDonald's and walked into the restaurant. We ordered and Octavia got our drinks. Our number was called and I got our food. I sat down at a table and we started eating. As I put the burger up to my mouth I bit it and a pickle fell out and landed on my chest. It didn't move. At all. I looked up and saw Octavia silently laughing to herself. I smiled as I set my burger down and got the pickle and threw it at her. It landed on her nose and didn't move. I started laughing as she tried to get it off with her tongue.

As we finished eating we threw our trash away and just before we opened the door it opened and in came three girls that I hadn't seen before. I could tell that Tavia was tense. She looked at them horrified.

"Oh, so now your working on James Maslow? How rude of you to do that to your brother." She said. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm Mia." She said curling her hair with her finger and smiling stupidly at me.

"And I'm not interested." I said. Octavia turned around and smiled trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh wait! You two are dating? Wow, I never knew you had it in you Octavia." She said to Tavia. Octavia shook her head about to say something but I cut her off.

"Yeah, we're dating." I blurted out.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this! Seems like I read you all wrong Octavia. Now to verify that you're dating, give me a kiss." Octavia's eyes went wide.

"You want a kiss? You'll get one." I said. I turned to Octavia as she turned to me. I didn't hesitate at all. I leaned down and kissed her perfect lips. We pulled apart to see that girl Mia and her friends with wide eyes and mouths hanging. She scoffed at Octavia.

"I knew you were a slut." She said and her and her friends left. Octavia looked at me with tears in her eyes. I brought her close to me and hugged her tightly. She pulled away and looked up at me.

"You don't even like me. Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"'Cause I do like you." I whispered.

"I don't believe you," She said and walked out.

I stood there looking at the ground. I can't believe she said that. I think she just broke my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia's POV

"Tavi! Tavia come out! What happened?!" I wanna know Octavia! Let me in!" Justin yelled. I sat in my room as I dreaded yesterday's accident.

"No!" I cried. I curled up in my covers on my bed and layed there. Hearing the yells come out of Justin's mouth and the sobs that came out of mine.

"Octavia! Please. What happened?" He said lowering his voice.

"I can't tell you!" I yelled. I heard whispering. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Octavia it's me, James. Can you please let me in and we'll talk about it?" I heard James ask. I sighed and got out of bed. I don't know why I'm giving in to him. I opened the door and was immediately pulled into a hug. He let go and closed the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's just, no guy has liked me before and the last time I fell for that, he-he, he r-raped me." I said as a tear slipped down my face. James was quick to react and he wiped it away with his thumb as he placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Well, I like you and I would never, ever treat a girl like that. I don't believe in stuff like that." He whispered and kissed me. I melted. Right then and there. His kisses are so sweet. But I know he would treat me like the rest. No matter what he says now, he'll just leave, exactly like the others. He'll use me then throw me away. I can't and won't take any shit like that any more. I pushed him away and looked in his eyes to see hurt and sadness.

"No one will ever like me, James. I'm not good enough for any guy. Keep that stuck in your hard head." I said harshly while crying.

"Octavia. Just stop. I like you, a lot. I don't lie. Not even when I have to. Octavia, I-I, I lo-" He started but I cut him off.

"No you don't." I whispered. I sat down on my bed and looked down at the soft, white rug. He placed his hands over my knees as he knelt down and looked me in the eyes.

"Octavia, I love you. This is very hard for me. But I do. I know I'm already with someone, but listen, I love you. Nothing will ever, in my heart and mind, will ever change that," He whispered and pecked my lips.

"Your with someone?" I whispered in disbelief.

"I know." He looked down and shook his head. "You probably don't like me 'cause I did that to her."

"No, I just can't believe that you'd pick me when you could have someone better. Who is she?" I said.

"Her name's Halston." He looked up.

"I know her. She from the show 'How To Rock'. No offense, but I like Lulu best." I smiled a little.

"So you do know her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I like the show. It's really good." He nodded.

"I guess we just have to put this behind us huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"Can you please tell your brother you're okay?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I nodded. He smiled and he grabbed my hands, pulling me up with him and we walked downstairs. Justin jumped up when he saw me and ran to hug me.

"Octavia what happened? What made you do that again?" He asked worriedly. I'm glad Mom and Dad aren't here. They'd be all over me with questions and I can't lie.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Okay, I guess I believe you." He sighed. "Come on, sit. Me and Logan and Carlos are making dinner tonight for Mom and Dad 'cause they already do a lot for us."

"What about Kendall?" James asked.

"There." Carlos said and pointed to a corner where Kendall was tied up to a chair with his mouth duck taped.

"Why is he tied up?" I asked.

"He tried to eat the food." Logan said. James laughed. I giggled a little.

"Nice way to handle that guys." James said calming down.

"So, wanna help?" Justin asked.

"Sure," Me and James said simultaneously. We walked into the kitchen and started helping. Me and Justin were cutting carrots and every time we sliced it Carlos screamed. James' phone started ringing in the midst of cooking. He answered it and seemed pretty sad.

"Who was that?" Logan asked stirring the vegetables that he put in a pot full of water.

"It was Halston." He said staring off somewhere like he was in a daze.

"What'd she say?" Carlos asked picking the carrots out of the hot water and saying ow every time Logan slaps his hand and the carrots fall back into the pot.

"She broke up with me." He whispered. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at James.

"I'm sorry mate." Justin said.

"No, it's fine. I don't love her anymore. I love someone else." He said and smiled.

"Wow. Never knew that." Kendall said walking in.

"How in the hell did you get out?" Justin asked.

"Your Dad." He simply said as our parents walked in.

"Why did you tie this boy up?" Mum asked.

"He was eating all the food," Carlos said trying to get a carrot out of Kendall's mouth.

"Let him have it Pena." Dad said hitting Carlos' hand. Carlos pouted and crossed his arms.

"I love your parents!" Kendall said and put an arm around Dad and one around Mom. We all laughed and continued to cook, eventually making a huge mess. Me and Justin had to clean it all up. And it was Carlos, James and Kendall's faults. Logan cried at the master piece they messed up. Today was unusual.


	5. Chapter 5

James' POV

Well, it's been a week already and we're leaving tonight to go to our parents. I, don't want to leave. The boys, they want to leave besides Justin. He has to stay here with his family until we have to go on tour. I don't wanna go because I want to stay here and make Octavia see that I love her. I have an even better chance since I'm now single. I was currently on Twitter on my phone in Octavia's room. I just woke up and so did the others. The bathroom door opened and Octavia came out with wet hair and was dressed.

"So your leaving today." She stated.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about the past couple of days. I should've just-" I started but was cut off by a pair of lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. She pulled away and looked at me. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I shook my head. "What? I am. I am sorry. I'm sorry for this whole week."

"You don't have to be." I whispered. I leaned in and kissed her lips lightly as she kissed back. She climbed over me putting her legs on either side. I let myself fall back onto the bed as she stayed on top of me. Her hands on each side of my face, she kissed my lips ever so roughly. I liked it. I didn't want to end this. I pulled away and looked at her. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to either." She whispered. "Can you stay?"

"I don't know. I mean I was supposed to go see my family, but I have a whole year break from working and I guess I could." I said.

"I want you to." She whispered.

"But why? Why would you want me to stay if we're not anything?" I asked.

"We could be." She said. "If you want to."

"Will you be mine Octavia Marie Bieber?" I asked.

"Yes, James David Maslow, I will be yours." She giggled.

"Great." I whispered and pecked her lips. "So, I think I might stay if your parents and Justin are okay with it. And we'll probably have to tell them about us huh?"

"Yeah, probably." She said then broke out into a smile. "I'm just glad we're together."

"So, how are we going to tell them?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Four already know." We heard someone say. We jumped and screamed and fell onto the floor. Justin and the boys walked to us and stood over us. The smiled. "My sister couldn't have picked a better guy."

"Shut up." Me and Octavia said in unison.

"Aww! That's so cute! They do everything together." Carlos said.

"Just stop." Octavia said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"'Cause we weren't really planning on you guys finding out this way." I said.

"And it's really awkward right now." Octavia said.

"Fine. Well, bye." They said and ran out of the room."

"What was that?" Octavia asked.

"I have no clue." She giggled. I leaned up and pecked her lips. She smiled. "This is exactly how I want our relationship to be."

"How?" She asked furrowing her eyebrow.

"Where you always giggled at something I said or did and we always kiss. We'd never leave each other's sides and just have fun together. And I'm a huge cuddler." She giggled. I raised my eyebrows. She laughed.

"I am too. I guess we were made for each other huh?" She smiled.

"Definitely." I grinned and kissed her.

_Life must love me._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Octavia's P.O.V:**_

"I'm happy that your parents said I could stay." James said stroking my hair as we laid in bed. We didn't do anything. I don't think that will happen for a long time.

"I am too." I smiled.

"So, maybe we should get dressed 'cause I wanna take you on a date." He said.

"Oh really?" He nodded.

"Catch me first." I said and jumped out of bed. He grinned and got out as well. We were on both sides of the bed so all he really had to do was go on the other side 'cause I would have no way out unless I crawled on the bed. He started walking casually and I sat down on the bed. He looked at me.

"There's no way I can catch you." He said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Which means no date. Which means no time away from your parents. Which means I won't be able to change my mind about letting you meet my parents." He said. See last night, I asked when I'd be able to meet his family. He said never 'cause their weird. I didn't believe him and then he told me a story about his Dads birthday. I laughed but he didn't think it was funny. So I tickled him and he laughed. Then we had a tickle war. I tried to make him happy so he'd change his mind and it didn't work.

"No, I really wanna meet your parents." I said jumping up and walking towards him. He grabbed me in his arms and laughed evilly. I growled.

"Caught ya." He said and kissed my cheek. I giggled and turned around in his grip.

"Can I get dressed?" I asked.

"Yes you can." He said but didn't let go.

"James." I giggled.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Never mind." I whispered and tried to walk over to my closet with James' arms around me. I opened my closet door and looked for a decent outfit.

"You should wear a dress." He whispered in my ear biting it. I shivered.

"Not gonna happen." I said and pushed him away.

"Why?" He asked grabbing ahold of my waist again and pulling me close kissing my neck.

"B-because. I d-don't l-like d-d-dresses." I stuttered.

"Please?" He smirked against my skin.

"N-no." He started sucking and I bit my lip to stop from moaning.

"Why not baby?" He started moving from the middle of my neck to behind my ear as he kept sucking. I couldn't control it anymore. I released my lip and moaned loudly. I felt him smirk against my skin and then started leaving butterfly kisses down to my collarbone.

"James stop." I moaned.

"I'm done." He said pulling away with a smirk on his face admiring where he marked me.

"Now what will my parents say about this?" I put my hand on my hips.

"I don't know and I don't care." He smiled. I shook my head. "Please wear a dress for your loving boyfriend?"

"No." I stated crossing my arms. He walked to my closet and pulled out a strapless dress. He turned to me and shoved it in my face.

"Wear it." He said. I pushed it back in front of him.

"No." I said.

"Then I'll put it on you." He said. My eyes widened and I turned around about to run but he grabbed my waist with one arm. "I'm a little faster than you baby."

"Fine. I'll put it on, but I'm wearing my converse." He shrugged. I giggled. I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and after I got out James was brushing his teeth. I was glad I had the towel around me. I looked at him like he was an idiot. He smiled and all I could see was the toothpaste. I laughed.

"Go." I said. He spit out the toothpaste and washed his mouth out before giving me the thumbs up and walking out. I smiled. I dried my hair and remembered I didn't get a bra or underwear before I came in. I opened the door to see James on my laptop on my bed. "James?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at me with a smile.

"I need you to get me something." I bit my lip.

"And that is?" He asked getting up and walking towards me.

"Uh, um my um, uh, my uh-" I stuttered out and he cut me off.

"Bra and underwear?" He raised an eyebrow. I blushed and nodded. He laughed and pecked my lips. "It's fine." He walked over to my dresser and got them out. He looked at them and put my bra on his head. "How do I look?" He asked and posed. I giggled and shook my head.

"Just give them to me." I said. He gave them to me and pecked my lips again. I got dressed then walked out.

"Hello baby." James said smiling and pulling me close as he kissed my lips. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever." I said putting my hands on his chest. He smiled as I blushed.

"You do. Why don't you wear dresses more often?" He said.

"Because I don't look good in dresses." I said.

"Yes, you do. Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school?" He looked at me confused.

"Yesterday was my last day remember? My graduation?" I looked at him with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." He smiled. I giggled.

"Can I wear my beanie?" I asked.

"No." He said and grabbed my hands walking backwards pulling me with him. He turned around as he let go of my hands and I got to his side. He immediately laced our fingers together as we walked downstairs. Justin and my parents were in the kitchen. We walked out hand in hand and started walking towards the park.

"It's such a beautiful day today. But I don't think the sun could shine as bright and beautiful as you." James said. I giggled.

"Why thank you." I said and leaned up to peck his lips.

"Ice cream?" He asked as he got behind me and held me by my waist and arms as we walked to our destination.

"Yes please." I smiled and looked up at him as we got to the park and walked to the ice cream stand.

"Hello, how may I help the cute couple?" The preppy guy behind the counter asked us.

"One chocolate ice cream." James turned to me.

"One vanilla." I said. He nodded.

"Cone or cup?" He asked.

"Cone." James replied. He nodded again and got our ice creams. We walked around the park looking at all the kids playing and babies crying and parents smiling. Looks like a happy day today.

"Baby, have I told you how much I love you?" James asked holding onto my hand a little tighter.

"Yes you have." I smiled.

"I love you still." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too." I said as we pulled away.

_I couldn't be happier._


	7. Chapter 7

_**James' P.O.V:**_

"So you really can't live without peanut butter?" I asked Octavia as we sat in her room as she ate peanut butter. She shook her head no. "Wow."

"I know. Mom thinks it's weird." She said.

"I don't." I said "I think it just makes you cuter." I said leaning in and kissing her lips. "You taste like peanut butter."

"I know." She giggled.

"So, I've decided that when your ready, you can meet my parents." She squealed and jumped up.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" She shouted. I laughed. She calmed down and sat beside me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pecked my lips.

"So, when are we going to see your family?" She asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow." I said and took her spoon and peanut butter. She gasped fakely. I put the spoon in the peanut butter, got some then put it in my mouth. She glared at me.

"My peanut butter." She growled.

"Oh I'm so scared." I said as I took the spoon out of my mouth. She took it back and the peanut butter too. "Your mean."

"Mine." She smiled.

"I know baby." I said and leaned over and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and mine fell to her waist. I let myself fall onto the bed as she remained on top of me with her legs on either side of me and her hands on each side of my face. My hands went up her cover top and I slipped it off pulling away only for a second. I heard something come from the other side of the room and me and Tavia pulled apart turning to see Justin leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. We innocently smiled at him and he shook his head.

"I don't trust you two alone." He said.

"What do you want?" Octavia asked.

"Mom and Dad were wondering if you guys wanted to come out to eat with us?" Justin said.

"That's why you're dressed all fancy." I said. He chuckled.

"Yes, that's why I'm dressed all fancy." He said.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." I said.

"Whatever. And dress fancy!" He yelled walking out the door.

"You have to dress fancy." I whispered in Octavia's ear.

"I'm not wearing a dress." She whispered back and got off me going to her closet.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" I said. She giggled.

"You are now." She smiled. I smiled and walked up to her pecking her lips.

* * *

"Octavia, why don't you tell your brother what you're going to school for." Pattie said to Tavia.

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to be a dancer." Octavia started. Justin nodded. "I thought about going to a dance school over in Britain and study there. After school I might try to find some dancing agents if I don't get any offers like the other dancers might and I also might call some music producers and try out to be a back-up dancer for stars."

"Impressive." Justin smiled. "And you've always got Selena to help you with the agent stuff." She nodded. "And I want dancers. Why can't Big Time Rush have dancers!" Justin whined. We all laughed.

"Because people knew your sister wanted to be a dancer but didn't want to work for her older brother." Octavia said smiling.

"I think the society hates me." Justin joked.

"They don't." I said smiling. "They do." Everyone laughed.

So our food finally came and we kept talking about Octavia's school. She'll be away from me. I wanted her to go with me and the guys on tour. I didn't want her to be away from me. I feel broken now. Hearing that my girlfriend is going to school. That she's not going to be with me. I can't live without her. I know we just met, I know it hasn't been long but I've fallen that hard already. Yes, it was love at first sight. Her parents already know we're dating and their perfectly fine with us dating and that we're going to go see mine tomorrow.

"I'll be right back." Octavia said. We all nodded as she got up and left towards the bathroom.

"So, James, when did you realize you wanted to date my daughter?" Jeremy asked.

"The first day I met her." I said.

"Really?" Pattie asked with the biggest smile and huge eyes.

"Yeah." I smiled as a blush crept upon my face.

"Aww! He's blushing. So, do you love my daughter?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, sir. Yes I do." I said.

"Great." Him, Justin and Pattie smiled. My phone vibrated in my pocket as they all started talking to each other. I took it out of my pocket to see that Octavia texted me.

_Come here please -TaviBear 3 _

I got confused but got up and walked to the bathroom. I walked in to see her being cornered by that Mia girl. She was crying too. I was beyond pissed.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly as Mia turned around and scoffed.

"So, you got your little boyfriend to come in here and be a hero? Oh how I hate you." Mia said then walked up to me. "Hi there. So, tell me. Why are you dating that 'thing'?"

"Because I love her. I want you to stop trying to hurt her. I've never hit a girl before, but if I had to, I would." I said glaring down at her.

"I'm not scared." She whispered.

"You will be. But I don't want you to be. Not now anyways." I said and pushed her out of the way. Like literally pushed her where she stumbled off her heels and landed on the floor. I walked over to Octavia and pulled her in my arms. I saw a red mark on her cheek. I clenched my jaw. I turned around to see Mia standing trying to fix her whore dress. "And don't you ever slap my girlfriend again."

"Whatever. You Bieber's and your friends are all crazy. Ugh." She said and walked out barely tripping over her heels.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I placed my head in the crook of her neck. She gripped my shirt tight as she cried into my arms.

"It's fine. I just want to cover this up." She said. I nodded.

"Come on." I said pulling away. "Let's cover it up."


End file.
